Animal Day
by gman6500
Summary: A boy named Will has to survive his ever changing school but there's a catch, Will's a... well that would spoil the fun wouldn't it? But still, He needs to battle the terrors of everyday life with his friends along with challenges for them too. I'm willing to accept story ideas and characters, Plz review it helps! Thanks! (BTW ignore the A/N in the first chapter misleading info!)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HTTYD**

BTW, This is all OC's OC's galore

There is no hiccup and toothless or anyone from the movie it's just the antics of me, fooling around as a- wait, if I said that it would ruin the surprise now would it.

This is a little background information about meeee-i mean my main character.

My thoughts will be written _LIKE THIS_

Hi, I'm Will. I'm a huge HTTYD fan and if you think i'm crazy, I don't blame you. Ever since I saw the movie, I thought it would be so cool to be a night fury.

After I finished my homework it was about 9:45 so I decided to get into bed and read the last of the fan-fiction and that's when I remembered that animal day was tomorrow. Ugh, animal day, one of the worst spirit days next to salad dressing day. All you did was dress up like an animal. I had thought of getting a night fury costume but that was too much of a hassle. Before I finally drifted off to sleep, I thought, it would be so cool if whichever animal you went as you would become...

!BEEP! !BEEP! !BEEP! !BEEP! !BEEP! !BEEP!

Ughhhhh... _Why did I have to wake up so early?_ I banged my hand all over the alarm and finally hitting the OFF switch and I opened my eyes. It was clear as day,_ That's strange, I could of have sworn that I turned my lamp off._ I looked over to my lamp on my bedside table. _This is getting weird._ I tried to sit up but fell flat on my back onto the soft goodness of my bed. I mumbled to myself, "Okay... this is becoming very concerning." I reach over my body to get the covers, I froze as soon as I see my "arm." _What the?_ I studied my "arm". It looked like it was scaly. I slowly pulled the covers off my body while thinking, _Oh man, this won't be good..._ When the covers were off, I saw that my entire body changed, _NO WAY, I was a flipping NIGHT FURY!_ What i've always dreamed of, too! "Oh, My, gosh, i'm a night fury,"_Wait, I can talk too? This is just getting better and better!_ I flipped over and hopped off the bed and landed with a loud thud. _Oh yea, I'm kinda new at this._ I was little over 4.5 feet tall and about 10 feet long with my new tail included. I shouted to my mom, "Hey mom! Look at what happened to me!" I sat straight up and waited for my mom. As soon as she opened the door, she looked up at me with her jaw at her ankle, I said very excitedly, "Hi mom. It's me, Will. For some reason, I was transformed into night fury." My mom just stood there, mouth agape and said, "uh, okay," and walked off. I walked out of my room and I saw my sister and said, "Hey T, check out my new digs." T, responded sarcastically, "I bet they just look as lame as alwa-"_This is so gold!_

"So, do you like my new digs?"

"Uh, here is what I think, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

"What does it look like T? I was transformed into my favorite animal, a night fury. The most DANGEROUS dragon of them all."

She quickly shuffled away. I chuckled lightly. And seeing that I was a night fury I didn't have to bathe or get dressed. So that means that I was already ready for school. Oh I almost forgot, my hat and by backpack. My hat was a SF Bulls hat flat bill snapback, (The Bulls are a minor league hockey team that play in SF) and my back pack was nothing of noteworthiness. I strapped on my backpack, put on my hat and headed to school. As I hopped in the back of the car, (well, do you think that I would fit in the seat regularly?) I remembered that it was animal day today at school. _This is gunna be so funny when I scare the life out of my friends!_

Good thing we get to school early, around 7:15. So no one was here. I jumped out of the back and said goodbye to my mom. I turned toward the school and headed inside. I passed through the overhang connecting the library and the school office into an open courtyard with a large patch of high grass raised off the ground with an old tree in it. My eyes shot open, _This is the best prank ever, when one of my friends comes, i'll pounce onto to them, and scare the living daylights out of them._ I took off my backpack and hat and set them on a bench in front of my hiding place and waited.

At about 7:30, one of my friends, Andre, he was wearing dog ears, walked down and saw my stuff, Ooooh, this is going to be so, funny! He approached my things looking around suspiciously and as soon as he was about 1.5 yards away I pounced on him, kind of like what happened in the movie when Hiccup and toothless first met, and before he could scream I said smugly whilst trying to hold down a tremendous laughter, "Why hello there Andre." I released him from under my claw. He didn't get up, _Uh-Oh,_ I nudged him with my nose and said, "Dude, are you o.k.? It's just me, Will, your friend." He slowly got up and sat down by my stuff. I moved over to him and grabbed my hat and tossed it on my head. I sarcastically said, "Notice anything different?"

"Ha ha ha, very funny. But I give you mad props dude, nice costume."

"Um, about that, feel my, how do you say 'costume'"

"Wow, they feel like real scales,"

"That's because they are real scales."

"Wow, you must have spent a lot of money on this costume."

This was hopeless,"If you haven't put two and two together yet, i'm a real night fury smart-one. I can breath fire, fly and generally be all round awesome. So, yea."

It was a little awkward because he was silent for a minute or two. He finally responded by saying, "The night fury from the movie, How To Train Your Dragon?"

"Yes I am"

"How long have you been a dragon?"

"I woke up and I was a dragon."

"Do you know how to breath fire?"

"Not yet,"

"What about flying?"

"Still no,"

He stared at me for about 15 seconds, _What was he thinking?_ "I don't know how to put this, but, may I please ride you, please?" I was so shocked I stood on my hind legs and fell backwards out of shock. When I stood up, I said, "Really?"

"Well now that you are a dragon, I thought that I could."

"Im still have human in me! It's like if I came over here and asked if I could have a piggy back ride because you were a human and I'm a dragon."

"Well, I'm really sorry, I didn't know it would affect you in that way." He turned away, with his head down, looking very dejected.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." I paused, "Oh, fine, but only a couple of minutes."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Your the best Will!"

I rolled my eyes and lowered my body so Andre could get on. He hopped onto my back and I stood up and started walking around. I asked curiously, "So, how is it back there?"

"This is pretty cool," he patted my head, I purred lightly. I stopped, looking around slightly confused at the sound.

"What was that?"

"It was you, silly, you purred. Remember, you're a night fury. They purr when they are pet."

"Sorry, I'm just getting used to this new body."

"It's okay," he pet my head again, "personally, I think it's funny"

"Hey!"

"Oh come on, it's fine."

Out from around the corner came Trevor, as soon as he saw Andre riding me, he froze, and dropped his binder on the ground. He sputtered out the words, "Andre, what is that you're riding on?"

"Trevor, you know who this,"

"I'm pretty sure that I don't" Andre hopped off me and we walked over to Trevor.

"I'll reintroduce him to you, Trevor, this is Will, Will, this is Trevor,"

I sat down and held out my paw and said, "Nice to meet you Trevor, I'm Will, Will the Night Fury"

"Now I know what you're talking about Andre,"

Me and Trevor had the same conversation about how I became a night fury and what my abilities were. Trevor walked up to me and put his hand up to my forehead and looked away. "Really? Why do you have to be doing that" I said, very sarcastically. He responded, "Well I just thought that-"

"Save it, I'll humor you by doing it."

"Thanks Will, your the best."

We gave a completely new definition to LARPing when we did it. We reenacted the scene at the end of 'Forbidden Friendship'.

As everyone else at school was streaming in. Everyone was wearing their animal costumes and everyone was amazed with me. People were asking for rides and trying to do what Trevor did. As soon as I saw my arch-nemesis, Marius, nobody liked him, everyone thought he was annoying and a brat. I trotted easily over to Marius. Who of which I towered over, I was about 3 feet taller than him, he slowly turned around. He was shocked to find a dragon with a hat on, and from I could tell, I was pretty sure he knew what type of dragon I was. Also he noticed how mad I was, eyes were slits teeth bared and growling. He backed up and said nervously, "Woah, woah WOAH! Stay back, I'm warning you!" He tumbled backwards onto his butt. I said smugly, "Oh yea, what are you gunna do? punch me and have your head ripped off, try and run away and be caught by one of the fastest dragons, or never annoy me again. Which one will it be?"

"Fine, you win, I won't annoy you anymore."

"I'm glad you see it my way."

I grabbed my backpack and trotted off as the bell rang to my first class, science. Which was very ironic because we were doing an activity called 'Dragon Genetics' and I'm not kidding, we really did this in science class.

, the science teacher, one of the most strict and the most stubborn teacher on campus. Her name is also ironic because she is, you guessed it, black. I hobbled into line with everyone else, but everyone else was staring at me. I asked confusingly, "What?" O_h yeah that's right I'm a night fury now *Mental face-palm*_ One of the popular kids, his name was Troy, walked up to me and said matter-o-factly, "Well, for starters you're a talking dragon. With a hat on nonetheless!." I guess not everyday you see a dragon with a flat-bill snapback on everyday. I responded a little ashamed for saying that,"Oh, sorry, I haven't been in the body long, I've only been a night fury for about an hour or so." As soon as I stopped speaking I sat straight up while everyone rushed towards me asking so many questions that I couldn't keep track of. As soon as someone spotted , everyone got into an orderly line, I walked to the back of the line, wanting to surprise . She walked up to the door and opened it, and said very sternly, "Let's go sevens." She referred to us as sevens because we were in 7th grade. I was so excited to show I was waving my tail around behind me, if you want to, you can call it wagging. She noticed it and walked up to me and stared down at me. I responded happily with the usual phrase of, "Good morning ." She responded in an absolutely quizzical way, "Will? Is that you? And why are you a dragon?"

"Yes it is me, Will Grech, the same student you've had for the past 6 months, I'm just in a different body is all. Please, just continue to teach the class how you normally would."

"Um, O.K"

We waltzed into the classroom, I sit right next to the door, in the way way back of the classroom. I sit with one of my friends, Garrett. I pushed my seat out from under desk with my head and sat sitting straight up. Garrett, completely shocked by my presence. He looked up at me and asked, "Will, is that you?" I responded sarcastically, "No, I'm Toothless and I'm looking for Hiccup, of course it's me! Who do you think it would be?" interrupted our conversation and started to read off the agenda for the day. It was then I noticed that I could see the agenda clearly, I was terribly near sighted as it was, but now I could see clearly. "Today we are starting the activity called 'Dragon Genetics' which is very ironic because we have a new dragon in our classroom."_ I know what you mean, this is very ironic._ paired us up and we got a bunch of genetic traits we have organize. We also had to cut out little pictures of the parts off of a piece of paper. I was paired up with the popular kid I mentioned earlier, Troy. Troy said cautiously, "This is probably pretty awkward to you,"

"Nah, not at all," I said while cutting out a body part from the sheet using my claws like scissors, "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, it's just that, you're a dragon now, and you're cutting out and pasting them together to make a paper dragon."

"If we were all humans, and we were cutting out human body parts and labeling them in spanish class, would that be weird to you?"

"I guess not..."

"Also, why has everyone been keeping their distance away from me, it's not like I'm gunna lash out and pounce onto someone at any moment. My personality hasn't changed. Only my body has."

"Like you just said, they think you'll lash out and attack them at any given moment because you're a dragon."

"Yeah, I totally get why they would think that,"

After a while the bell rang and we went out to break, I walked up to Laura and said hi to her, _I finally hope my crush will be impressed with me, besides she loves, and I mean LOVES HTTYD_. Everybody knew she liked HTTYD because she always wore a night fury hoody and carried around a DIY dragon manual and read it whenever she could. She turned around to see me, as a night fury, sitting straight up and said curiously, "Will? Is that you?"

"Yea, It's me, as a dragon, and I'm guessing by that hoodie you're wearing, your favorite dragon." I didn't notice that my pupils were dilated fully. Laura giggled and gave me a huge bear hug. As soon as she let go of me the bell rang and we all went back inside to finish the boring assignment that gave us.

After the bell rang at the end of 2nd period, I packed up my things, tossed my hat on my head and walked out the door. During the time I was working on the assignment in 's classroom, I figured out how to move the muscles in my ears. It was pretty fun to play with them. Garrett was standing by the door and as soon as I came out he said, "Hey Will," I responded by saying, "Hey Garrett, do you want a ride to P.E?" Garrett, shocked at my proposal sputtered out the words, "Wha!? Uh, well, I guess that would be nice if that's no trouble for you,"

"Oh, it's totally fine. Besides, it's not that hard to carry people now with my new body."

I lowered down to the ground and let Garrett on, he sat right on the base of my neck. "Garrett, can you scoot back a little?" He replied with a slightly surprise, "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine, it just hurts my neck a little."

After we dropped off our stuff, I galloped over to P.E, with Garrett still on my back shouting at me, "Will! For all that is holy! Slow down!" I continued to gallop my way to the basketball courts where the high jump was set up. I saw our P.E. teacher, , who was just completely in awe. I stopped in a dime making Garrett almost flinging him off me. I bent down and let him off me. I trotted over to , he was just staring at me. I said cheerfully, "Good morning !" He was dead silent just staring at me, " ? Are you O.K?" He tried his hardest to squeeze out the words, "I'm... fine... Will... thank you... for asking." I shrugged and walked off to my spot in the roll call circle and lied down and waited for everyone else to get there. After explained how to perform the high jump, we got into a line. I was next to Garrett and Greg, another one of my friends. We would always debate with each other and ask other people who would win in a fight, me or Garrett. Everyone would have differing opinions on who would win. _This will be funny._ I asked Greg, "So... Who do think will win in a fight, me or Garrett?" He responded, "Do you really need to ask that question Will? You already know the answer because you're a dragon! You could easily beat anyone at school." _Of course I knew the answer would be that, I just wanted him to hear it._ After I used my wings to boost myself over the high jump bar.

When the bell rang, I bolted off to get my backpack and headed to spanish. _This will be pretty awkward, imagine a spanish speaking dragon._ I pushed open the door, my spanish teacher maestra anthea, was grading papers, I said, "Hola. I want you to check out what has happened to me." She responded, "Why Will, what could possibly be that diff-" She looked up towards me and saw that I was a dragon, she finished her sentence, "erent," I waved sarcastically.

"I know I look different, but please it's just me. There isn't anything different in my personality, only my body is different."

"O-o-o.k Will, w-whatever you say,"

"Oh yea, by the way, may I please sit in the back of the class? I can't really fit in my regular seat, and if I could, I would block the views of people."

"Sure Will, you can sit here." She was pointing to a desk in the back of the class, right in front of her desk.

"O.K, thanks!"

I walked over to the desk, pulled out the chair and carried it on my snout over to a corner and set it down. I walked back and sat down and waited as everyone poured into the classroom. Spanish was boring as always. Nobody sat next to me though, I didn't mind anyway, they probably weren't used to me being a dragon yet. _They probably think I'm gunna pounce onto one of them at any given moment, I wish that they would just realize that I wasn't just a wild dragon that would eat humans for breakfast. I was me, Will Grech, the human. Just in a night fury body._

After the agonizing period of spanish class. It was recess. _Finally! I get to try my hand at flying._ I trotted over to Greg, Andre and Trevor and said, "Guess what." Andre said sarcastically, "Let me guess, you got turned into a dragon, we all know that."

"I know you know that, but I'm talking about what a dragon can do."

"Breath fire? You seriously aren't going to try to breath fire here at school, are you?"

"What? Of course not! I'll have to learn how to do that later, but what else do dragons do." All their expressions lit up as they realized what I was going to do. They all said simultaneously, "You're going to try to fly!?"

"Why yes I am going to try and fly. If you want to watch, you may."

I trotted out to the field where I did my preflight check. _Wings,_ I unfolded my wings and flapped them a bit, _check, tail,_ I extended my tail out and retracted it, _check, alright, everything looks all good._ With my newfound hearing, I could hear Andre talking to the group behind me, "I've got dibs on Will, if he flies." Andre said quietly, I shouted at him with a pretty irritated voice, "I can hear you ya know! Nobody has dibs on me, I'll let people ride as I please."

"Sorry Will..." He turned around looking dejected,

"And that stupid pouting won't work on me again!"

I raised my wings up into the air, _You can do this Will, it's just a simple up and down movement of the limbs you've had no prior experience with and OH GOD I'M GUNNA CRASH!_ and forced them downwards shooting upwards. I kept flapping getting higher and higher. I leveled out and banked back towards the school using my tailfin._ Wow! This was pretty easy. It probably was just the new "instincts" that I had recently acquired._ When I started to descend, I was headed for a large patch of tall green grass off to the side of the field. I tried my best to slow down but just fell on my side and slid to a halt. I could hear my friends shouting, "Will, are you O.K?!" _Wait a minute, what was that smell? It smells so good! I guessed that it was coming the grass I landed on._ I moved my paw and the grass rubbing up against it felt so nice, like when every blade that touched my scales it felt like a mini massage. So I did the only logical thing to do, I started to roll all over the grass. _Oh man this felt so good! I just wanna rub against this grass all day!_ I was purring so loudly and so widely, I sounded like a giant overgrown pussy cat with scales. When I turned my head and opened my eyes I saw Greg, Garrett, Andre, Trevor and Laura, _Wait a minute, LAURA!?, hopefully she didn't see me rolling in the grass,_ I immediately sat up, the gang was giggling, everyone except Laura. She was staring at me with the biggest smile on her face. "Hey Laura," I said shyly, scratching the back of my head, she walked up and picked up a large handful of the grass and examined it thoroughly, she asked, "May I please try something Will?" Swiftly, I agreed she walked up to me, with the grass in her hand, standing right at my chest, she asked politely, "Will, may you please lower your head?" I said very cautiously and unsure of what she was going to do, "I, guess," I lowered my head to her eye level, she slowly put her hand with grass on my nose and started rubbing it. I tried to say, "Hey! *Purrrrrrrurrrrrurruurrrr*, oh come on, please *purrrrurruuurrr*, stop! *Purrrrrrrurrrrrurruurrrr* It's *purrrrurruuurrr* embarrassing!" She swiftly turned away pulling the grass away from why snout.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't know. At least I now know what it is,"

"Hm? What is it?" I peered over her shoulder, looking at the grass.

"It's dragon nip! I thought you would know that, since you love HTTYD so much."

"That completely escaped my mind! It feels so nice to smell it and to get rubbed by it. it feels like a mini massage."

"Hmph! I'm pretty jelly about that. But still, at least I know how to make you look super cute." I'm pretty sure I blushed, or what the dragon equivalent was. The bell rang. I swifty asked Laura, "Do you want me to fly you to our next class Laura?" She reluctantly accepted my offer, _YES! I finally am getting to first base with Laura!_ I flew us to the lockers where we grabbed our stuff and I flew us off to math class. As soon as I hit the floor I wobbled a little but stayed on all fours,_ at least I didn't fall over with Laura on my back, that would of have been terrible_. I apologized to Laura for the rough landing. I slowly walked into the math room and said, "Good morning ." She looked up at me and froze, "Don't worry it's just me, Will, I guess now it would be Will the dragon." She sputtered out the words, "O-o-h, the-then just take your normal seat and I'll try my best to get used to you."

After math was over, I trotted over over to 's room for FLEX. Nobody knew what FLEX stood for, it just was, FLEX. In FLEX, we just do homework, read or do something productive with the time given to us. I grabbed my things and flew over to my FLEX class. I landed, At least I stuck the landing, I pulled down the door handle with my chin and used my head to push the door open. I walked in and joyfully said, "Good afternoon !" looked up from what she was drawing, she was the art teacher, and was a dragon where she expected a human. I told her that everything was fine like I did with all the other teachers and she seemed unphased with me, which really surprised me. I pushed a stool under one of the tables and sat and waited. I had to wait because I flew here, and it was very convenient for me. As soon as everyone was in, they all sat down. At least people were becoming used to me and sitting next to me. I thought, _Man, as a dragon, I sure as heck have an appetite, I'm getting pretty hungry, (I don't know exactly how to write a stomach growl in letters) *Stomach growl*_ The people that were sitting next to me slowly get up and moved to a different table. I was pretty annoyed at that, I huffed and said with an annoyed tone of voice, "You really think I'm going to eat you guys? For starters, why would I? I would just get arrested and probably painfully studied on. I also still have the personality as my old self, it's just a different body. Can you at catch that from going through your ears and out the other end?" Everyone was staring at me, with varying expressions. People still weren't convince until Laura ran up to me and said very defensively, _There was that smell again, oh no, it's the dragon nip,_ "Why can't you guys get it into your thick skulls that Will ISN'T GOING TO EAT YOU! Even if he was on a deserted island and there was no food left, he still wouldn't eat you. Will isn't a wild dragon that would kill a human on sight, he is a calm, level headed member of our society and I will prove it to you. Alright Will, what are you thinking about right now." I responded with a curious tone, "Do you have dragon nip in your pocket?" I stretched my head over to the side trying to look into Laura's pocket.

"Really Will, is that the most civilized thing you can say?"

"Sorry! Just the smell is confusing me a little," Everyone was whispering things like, "What's this dragon nip stuff " "I wonder what will happen if Laura takes out of her pocket?"

"Fine Will, I'll rub you with it during lunch but for now, but we have to-"

"But there's a patch outside and I really want it now, it'll help me focus if you rubbed me with it now, or threw it away outside."

"Well, I'll ask everyone else what the would want to see. So, do you want me to rub will with said dragon nip? Or wait until lunch to see him roll around in a large patch of it?" The majority was to see me being rubbed with it now, _At least they wouldn't be able to see where the patch of dragon nip was._ Laura pulled the dragon nip, I leaned down to Laura and whispered to her, "Wait, do we have to do this, it is really embarrassing." She responded with a little sternly, "Do you want these people to trust you or not?"

"Fine. But I'm not gunna like it."

"You are, too gunna like it you overgrown lizard. Excuse me , may me and Will show everyone else in the class that Will is not a threat to them."

"Of course Laura, you may show the class."

"Thank you. Come on Will, let's go outside." We walked out the door and the class followed suit. After we went outside Laura showed the dragon nip to the class and said, "This is what turns Will into a pile of purring scales," I resentfully commented, "I resent that!" Laura ignoring me and continuing with her speech, "Watch and learn,"

"Oh no, here it comes," I felt the dragon nip touch my skin and almost my entire body fell limp, I tried my hardest to look as cute as possible, everyone was giggling or awwing at me,*purrrruurrruurrrrrrrruuurrrrrrrrurrrurrurrruur uuurrrrr*, she rubbed my nose and head for about a half of a minute and then stopped. As soon as she took the dragon nip off my scales, I shook my head to clear my head. Laura said very informatively, "There is another way of making the big, tough, night fury like Will, melt like butter in a hot oven, watch and learn," She began scratching under my jaw and I started to purr, I lifted my head up more so Laura can scratch me more. She moved lower and lower each inch becoming more and more blissful as she went. As soon as she reached a specific spot, I collapsed and started to purr uncontrollably and wasn't able to move or open my eyes. I was temporarily semi-paralyzed from the neck down, I managed to say, "That, *purrrurrrrrrrrrrrurrrurrr* felt amazing," Everyone was still awwing at me, still, some people still laughed. Even I thought it was pretty cute/funny.

After I regained my feelings in the rest of my body, I went into the classroom and noticed that people were being very friendly, and some actually asked to pet me, I reluctantly accepted the offer and had about 6 or so good ear scratches and someone who managed to get me on my back, and started to scratch my belly. It didn't tickle like it should have, but I didn't care, I was elated after she was done. The bell rang and we headed off to lunch, I offered Laura a seat and without hesitation, she agreed. I picked up my lunch box in my mouth and open it to see, _3 whole raw fish? My mom packed my lunches in the morning so she packed my lunch for me when I was a night fury._ I said, "Well, this'll be interesting," "What's going to be interesting Will?" Laura asked curiously. I turned my lunchbox over to show Laura what is inside. I said sarcastically, "I know, this going to be weird, for me and you." Laura said excitedly, "No, no not at all, I've really wanted to be able to see a night fury in real life, and thanks to you. I can."

"It's going to get pretty awkward for me, though. I don't really know how to swallow fish whole, or if I have a crop that I can put food for later, or what."

"Oh come on you big scaredy lizard! You can at least try."

"I resent the fact that you called me that, but fine."

I pulled out one of the fish and picked it up in my mouth and I said with my voice slightly muffled, "Alright, here we go, 3...2...1..." I forced myself to swallow the fish, _Hey_ this_ actually tastes pretty good, it tasted like cooked fish, yet it was raw._ Laura asked inquisitively, "So, how did it taste?" I responded with a little stubbornness, "It was O.K..."  
"Oh come I know you liked it." She elbowed me lightly

"Fine. It was pretty good, it tasted how it would have tasted if it was cooked."

"Interesting, I've always wondered how it tasted."

We carried on eating our lunch. I tried to see if I could catch one in my crop(a crop is like a second stomach that stores food for later) and I actually did catch a fish in my crop which was surprising how easy it was. I had to wait for Laura to finish her lunch because I would eat a lot faster than her. After Laura was done with her lunch, she asked me, "So Will, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno. What do you think we should do?"

"Is it Ok if I hop on your back?"

"Of course, hop on." I lowered my body down and Laura climbed on.

"Laura, we still need to find something to do."

"We could go and meet my friends if you want."

"I won't mind,"

"This way Will," She pointed under an awning at the other side of the courtyard.

"Alright then, let's go." I walked over to where three girls were. Laura asked politely, "Will may I please get down."

" 'Course, you can." I lowered my body and Laura hopped off. I introduced myself, "Hey, I'm Will." Some of them were whispering back and forth to each other, "I heard the rumors but I didn't really think they were real," another one said, "I know, right." Laura introduced her friends, "Will, this is Daniel, Kora, and Katie." I said cheerfully, "It's very nice to meet you three," Kora said, "A dragon AND a gentleman?" Flattered, I said, "Why, thank you, you're very kind," Katie timidly asked me, "M-may, I p-pet, you, please?" Shocked, I responded, "I-I-I-I guess, you can," Laura butted in by saying, "Oh it's fine, Will always likes a scratch behind the ear or two," The group giggled, I said to Laura with an annoyed tone, "Hey!" I bumped her my side gently. Katie slowly walked towards me, I had an anticipated look on my face. She stopped about 4 feet away from me, I encouragingly said, "Oh come on, I don't bite," She forced a smile and continued walking up to me. She walked over to the left side of my head and stood there, Well, what are you waiting for? "Well Katie, Will's waiting to be scratched," Katie snapped out of her trance, "Oh, sorry, I've never seen a dragon before." I responded with a reassuring tone, "It's Ok, a lot of people do this when they first see me." She slowly started to scratch behind my ear right as the base, *purrrrr* "Oooh, that feels good," Katie giggled a little and continued to scratch. Laura commented, "See, he isn't that bad." Daniel and Kora asked, "Can we pet you, Will?" I was too busy purring to answer so Laura answered for me, "I'm pretty sure that that means yes." They walked over to me and started to under my chin and everywhere else on my neck and head. Even Laura joined in. Which was pretty nice of her. Everyone pet me for about 10 minutes and then Laura said, "Alright I think he's had enough." Everybody stopped petting me, Laura continued what she was saying, "Let's go Will. We can go and you can roll in some dragonnip by the field,"

"YES!" I lowered my body, "Well, what are you waiting for Laura, hop on." Laura was a little surprised at my offer, she reluctantly accepted. I started to walk over to the dragon nip patch and as soon as I let Laura off, the bell rang and I let out an annoyed huff, and let Laura hop back on and flew over to the lockers. We grabbed our stuff and flew over to english class, the last class of the day. _Wow, today has been really fun and enlightening for me. I hope nothing really bad happens to ruin this wonderful day!_

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**I'll TAKE ANY STORY SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MY WRITING TO GET ANY BETTER. I'M NOT DONE, I NEED TO REST MY BRAIN BECAUSE I CAN'T THINK OF ANY IDEAS, YET, SO DON'T WORRY.**_

_Thanks, Gman out and over!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait on the next chapter! My notes got thrown out by my dad's cleaners and I couldn't think of what I wrote but now, I am writing this for YOU! I really hope you guys like it, remember to post any story ideas or new characters for this story! Thanks!**

When I got into line in front of english I noticed a new face, two in fact. One had brownish red hair, he was pretty petite, barely taller than my back, and the other had jet black hair and light green eyes, he was taller, and more muscular than whoever was standing behind him. They were staring at me, mouths agape, and wide eyed. I'm not sure if I see horror, bewilderment or excitement in their eyes, although, I'm pretty sure it's all of them. I walk over to them, they take a few steps back and I greet them happily, "Hi, my names Will. What's yours?" They stare at me, in utter shock. "Um, are you guys O.K?" The one with the black hair sputtered out, "Y-yeah, w-were o-ok, don't worry." The other one finally got some courage to talk and said, "Hey, I'm Tyler and this is Paton, or you can call us Hiccup and Toothless." _Wait, What did he just say?!_ "WHAT?! I mean, why such weird nicknames?"

"Were both kind of big fans of How To Train Your Dragon, so,"

"No, way, me too!"

"Really? Sweet!"

"So, 'bout those nicknames?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, you can call me Hiccup because I would hiccup almost all day when I was little, and Paton got his because nickname because almost all his teeth are fake. A too many sweets if you know what I mean."

I chuckled a little. Toothless sighed sounding very annoyed, "Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you Toothless," I said. He replied, "Oh no it's fine."

Mrs.L interrupted our conversation by saying, "Good morning children. I would like to introduce you to the new students, Tyler and Paton, they have just moved from Norway and already know how to speak English so don't worry, Paton, Tyler would you introduce yourselves please?" She turned her head and as soon as she saw me._ Uh-oh, I hope I don't give her a heart attack, she is kinda old_. I waved sarcastically and said, "Good morning Mrs.L." She said with a shocked tone, "W-w-will, w-w-w-what happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing really, I just became a fantasy creature by just wishing it before I fell asleep, nothing too big,"

Half of the class closed their eyes and started to wish. Mrs.L said abruptly, "As I was saying, please introduce yourselves," Toothless walked out in front of the rest of the class and said, "Hi I'm Tyler and this my brother, Paton." Laura was staring goo-goo eyed at Hiccup while the class said in unison, "Hi, Tyler and Paton." Mrs.L continued, "We all hope you have a good time at our school." We all walked in single file while Mrs.L was saying good morning to everyone. Hiccup and Toothless sat next to me. We sat down and listened to a boring lecture and as soon as the bell rang everyone rushed out for break, Hiccup, Toothless and I followed suit. "Hey Hiccup,"

"Yea Will?"

"If you need any help, just give me a hollar, especially if anybody messes with you. I'm always at school really early."

"Alright, thanks, it's good to have a friend when you're new around."

As soon as we finished our conversation the bell rang and we had to go back inside. When we were done with the lecture, the ending bell rang and when I walked out Hiccup and Toothless were standing by the door. Hiccup said, "Hey Will, me and Toothless were wondering..." Toothless finished the sentence, "If we could have a ride down to the supermarket down the street because our parents are meeting us there?" "Please?" said Toothless and Hiccup in unison. I responded, "Why, of course you can, hop on." They both cheered and I lowered my back so they could hop on. Hiccup and Toothless hopped onto my back and I asked, "Do you wanna fly or walk, it doesn't really matter to me." Toothless and Hiccup decided to walk because they didn't want to rush anything. I started to trot down to the lockers to get our stuff. After everything collected we headed down to the supermarket when Hiccup broke the silence by saying, "You know what you need Will?" I responded with a curious tone, "Hmm? What do I need?"

"You need a saddle! That's what you need."

"Well, I guess so, but wouldn't it be weird ordering a custom saddle with these lengths?"

"Oh, I have that covered. My father used to work for a horse farmer in our old home and would make horse saddles, so he taught me how to make saddles too. If you want I could make you one by tomo-" I interrupted Hiccup by shouting, "Yes! Of course that would be amazing! Thank You!"

We continued to walk to the supermarket and I dropped Hiccup and Toothless off. We said our goodbyes and left. I still had to go back up to the school to be picked up by my mom. I flew back up to school just in time for mom to pick me up with my sister. After that we went home and ate dinner, did our homework, and went to bed. I didn't really sleep in my bed, I just pulled off the all the sheets and made a little nest out of them and slept.

After I woke up, I did my usual morning, nothing had changed, I was still a night fury. After I got to school, it was still early so I decided to lie down in the grass and relax. After about 10-13 minutes later, I heard footsteps and a voice, it said, "Toothless, stay here, I'm going to get Will. Will!? Are you here?!" I shouted back to Hiccup, "Yea Hiccup I'm here!" I got up and followed the voice. I found Hiccup standing under the awning between the library and the school office. I asked him curiously, "What's wrong, and where's Toothless?" Hiccup peered behind a corner trying to coax Toothless out by saying, "Come on out bud, it's ok Will will understand right Will?"

"Of course I will,"

"See bud, there's nothing to be ashamed of,"

Toothless sounding very stubborn, "No, I'm too embarrassed,"

"Toothless,"

"Seriously, Toothless, come out, I don't care what happened, we'll still be friends,"

Toothless finally budged and agreed to come out. But I had to turn around so I wouldn't see him until he was ready. I did what he asked and when I turned around, my eyes stared wide and my mouth was wide open.

I tried to squeeze out the word, "T-t-tt-t-t-toothless, you're a..."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNN... it's a cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Leave any comments and suggestions for future exchange students and story plot twists, Thanks!**

_**GMAN OUT AND OVER!**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I noticed someone put my story on story alert... Mad props to the writer toothless-the-nightfury for putting my story on to story alert. If you're reading this right now, you're the author that inspired me to write fan fiction altogether. Thank you. Anyway, I left off with a pretty bad cliffhanger, let's see what happens.

"a night fury!" Toothless smiled sheepishly. I continued, "How did this happen?!" Toothless said, "Well, first of all, calm down," I stopped hopping around like a lunatic and stood as still as possible. Toothless continued, "As I was saying, it all started in the morning...

Quick A/N: Toothless and hiccup share a room.

***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

I opened my eyes lying in my bed and I peered over to Hiccup. Of course, he was still asleep. I turned my head to Hiccup, I said softly, "Hiccup, wake up.(slightly louder) Hiccup, wake up, (even louder) Hiccup get up. HICCUP HADDOCK GET OUT OF BED YOU LAZY BUM!" Hiccup shot up and looked over to me. I lifted my head up from my pillow. He stared at me bewildered, I asked him, "What? Do I have terrible bed head again?" Hiccup said, "No, no-no-no-no, something way different," He ran over to the wall that me have a mirror on and took it off the wall, I asked integratively, "What are you doing?" He answered, "You'll see," He walked over to me with the mirror in his arms. He lifted it up to show me what happened. I looked at my face, well my new face. When I saw that I was a night fury my mouth dropped open and my ears fell limp. I squeezed out the words, "Oh... my... gods. I'm a night fury! I'm a night fury. Wait a minute, why am I a nightfury in the first place?" Hiccup asked me, "Did you do the same thing as Will did? Did you wish to be a night fury last night?"

"No, I didn't, well at least I don't remember doing anything like that."

"It's ok bud, we can just ask Will when we get to school. You remember that Will said that he would be there really early if we needed any help and I'm pretty sure we both need some help with this situation."

"Yea, I agree,"

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Toothless continued, "And that's pretty much how it unfolded. So Will, do you have any ideas on how this happened?" I responded, "Well, sorry guys, I'm really stumped."

"Oh..."

Hiccup butted into the conversation by saying, "Will, I have a surprise for you,"

I responded very curiously, "Oh, really? What is it."_ I hope it's the saddle!_ Hiccup reached behind the a corner and pulled out the saddle he was working on. I was elated, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! That is so thoughtful of you Hiccup!" I sprited to him and asked very excitedly, "May you put on me, please?" Hiccup responded, "Oh alright. Let's head into the courtyard though." Before we walked over to the courtyard, Hiccup asked Toothless, "Hey bud, may I have a ride over to the courtyard?" Toothless was a little shocked, "I-i-i dunno, ummm, Will?" I reassured Toothless, "Oh it's fine, it's just like carrying your backpack, but a lot lighter." Toothless finished his sentence, "I guess you can," Toothless walked over to Hiccup and stood straight up. I said to Toothless, "You've got to lower your body so Hiccup can get on." Toothless realizing his mistake immediately bent down so hiccup could get on. We walked over to the courtyard and as soon as Hiccup hopped off of Toothless, I asked him, "Hiccup can you put the saddle on now?" He responded, "Oh alright." Hiccup put the saddle on my back and started to strap me into it. After he was done, I examined it. _So, this is what it must feel like for horses,_ It was soft and relatively weightless. I shook my back to make sure it was tight. "Come on I know a good spot to relax before everyone starts to come into school." I hopped up onto the raised portion of the courtyard and Toothless and Hiccup followed. I showed them where to lie down. I lied down and so did Toothless about 15 feet away from me on his back. Hiccup laid down with his head on Toothless' chest, _Aww, cute._ After about 5 or so minutes, I heard foot steps. I peered through the grass and saw Laura. I called for her, "Hey Laura!" She replied, "Hey Will! Where are you?"

"I'm just in the grass hanging out with Hiccup and Toothless."

"Cool. I guess I'll join you,"

I heard her climb up the platform and her walking through the grass, I stayed hidden so I could surprise her. She saw Hiccup and Toothless laying down in the grass and she said, "Hey Hiccup, hey Will," _She thinks Toothless is me!_ Hiccup looks over and says, "Hey Laura," I walk up to her side and nudge her waist, and say, "Hey Laura." She looks at me, then over to Toothless, then back to me, then back to Toothless, then back to me, then she closes her eyes and falls backwards. We all say at the same time, "Uh-oh,"

**Thanks for reading! I'm willing to take any suggestions for future characters, story ideas or plot twists. Remember to fav if you liked it, R&R! Thanks!**

_**GMAN OUT AND OVER**_


	4. Chapter 4

Shocked, I sprinted over to Laura, I frantically was trying to awake her, "Laura!? Laura?! Oh my god this is bad, this very bad," "Da-da-da we're dead," said Hiccup, trying to contain his laughter. I turn to him, lightning fast. I stared at him with a cold, stern and slightly angry face. I turned back to Laura, I said to Hiccup, "Let's move her so she doesn't get seen by anyone," I looked at Laura, examining her, seeing how I could move her,_ How am I gunna do this? Maybe I could... no, no I don't have very good thumbs anymore. I guess I have to lift her up with my mouth, maybe?_ Well, here goes nothing. I lowered my head, Toothless asked what I was doing. I ignored him, enclosing my jaws around Laura, making sure not to unsheathe my teeth. I picked her up in my mouth and carried her into a patch of grass that wasn't visible from the courtyard and set her down. I curled my body around her and put my wing over her so she could stay warm. After about 5 minutes, I felt 4 things touch me where Laura was, at least she was awake, well awake isn't really a good way to describe it, more like almost asleep but not. I lifted my wing up and said in a soft voice to Laura, "Wakey wakey Laura, time to get up," She replied annoyed, "Ugh, 5 more minutes," I lifted my wing up, letting the cold air get to Laura. She said surprised by the sting of the cold air, "Alright! I'm awake!" She turned around and saw me with the saddle on my back. "Hey Will, is that a new saddle, it's just like the one from the movie. That is sooooo cool!" Hiccup and Toothless walked over to Laura and stood behind her. Hiccup said, "Toothless, Laura," he paused, "Laura, Toothless," She turned around, and saw Toothless and Hiccup. She was mesmerized. "T-t-t-toothless is that you?" Toothless replied back, "Yeah, I know, the irony."

"So, Toothless and you, Will, are night furies now,"

I joined in, "Yes, that is very true,"

"Hiccup is gunna ride Toothless, that's a no brainer, but who's gunna ride you Will?"

"That's the thing, do I really want a rider, It's someone who I would spend all my time with, so I wouldn't have any alone time, and I also can't think of anyone who could be my rider,"_ I know that Laura is the obvious choice, but still, I don't know FOR SURE if I want one or not._ Laura continued, "Oh, I see, I get where you're coming from and it is a very hard decision to make." There was an awkward silence. I broke the silence by saying, "So, we have about 30 minutes to kill, what do we want to do?" Laura jogged over to me and whispered, "I know what we can do, we can show Toothless the dragon nip patch." My eyes lit up and I said, "I know what we can do," Hiccup asked, "What can we do?"

"Follow me," I lowered myself and Laura hopped on the saddle and said, "Wow, this is a lot more comfortable," I replied to Laura, "You and me both." We walked over to the dragon nip patch. Toothless sniffed in the air and asked very confused, "What is that wonderfully amazing smell?" "You'll see" As soon as we got to the patch, I informed Hiccup, "You should probably get off now if you don't want to be hurt Hiccup." He immediately hopped off of Toothless. I motioned for Toothless to come over to the dragon nip patch. He stood right at the edge of it. He inquired me, "Why do I have to stand here?" I charged Toothless, "Will!? What you doi-!?" I hit him and knocked him into the dragon nip. He landed with a thump. But before he could get up, he started to roll around on in the dragon nip patch. *purrrurruuuuurrr purrrruurruurrrurrruuuruuurruuuuurrrrrr* "Oooh, this feels sooooooooo, nicccccccccce..." Hiccup, Laura and I giggled at him. Hiccup took a plastic ziplock bag out of his backpack and took about two armfuls of the dragon nip and sealed inside the baggie. He put the baggie in his pack and said to toothless, "This is for later, also, it's just in case we have any disagreements or fights," Toothless was still purring away in the dragon nip not noticing Hiccup say anything. I walked over to Hiccup and laid down by him. Laura walked over and laid down and put her head on my chest and we watched Toothless roll around in the grass. After two or three minutes, Toothless was done and I had an idea. _I'll teach Toothless how to fly now, it'll be easy 'cause it's instinct for us_. We were walking back to the courtyard when I said, "Toothless," he looked over in my direction and said, "Yea?"

"You should try flying now,"

His face immediately turned from calm, to full of shock. "WHAT!?" Exclaimed Toothless. I tried to calm him down by saying, "Dude, it's ok, it's really easy. All you need to do is flap your wings," I unfolded my wings and flapped them a little, "and let your instincts take over. The only thing I suggest, is for Hiccup to get off your back." Hiccup followed my instruction and got off Toothless. I looked onto my back, where Laura was sitting on the saddle and asked, "Laura, do you wanna try out how it feels to fly?" Laura answered exitedly, "Yes! I would love to! I've always wanted to fly on a night fury ever since I saw HTTYD!" I continued with what I was saying to Toothless, "Alright, we'll take this nice and slow." Toothless replied very timidly, "O-ok,"

"First things first, you need to flap your wings,"

"Well, I already know that,"

"Yes, but do you know how to?"

"Um, not really,"

"Think of the wings as an extra pair of arms, 'feel' around and try and move them," Toothless closed his eyes.

"Ok, I think I know how to move them,"

"Good, now what are you waiting for? Flap those wings," Toothless started to move his wings up and down, faster and faster. I continued, "Good, good." Toothless started to flap harder and harder until he lifted off the ground. "Oh my gods! I'm actually flying!" Cheered Toothless. Toothless stopped flapping and landed. I said to Toothless, "Good job! Now, get a running start and jump into the air and start flapping your wings. Don't worry about steering, it feels like you've done it millions of times before." Toothless responded a little unsure of my advice, "Well, I'll trust the one with the experience." Toothless got a running start and jumped into the air and flapped his wings and soared into the air and flew above the school. Toothless was so excited and happy he let out a couple of joyful roars. I watched Toothless for a minute or two, Oh, I just can't bear to watch this any longer! I walked over to Laura who was sitting down next to Hiccup. Laura asked Hiccup, "So, how was it back at Norway?" Hiccup replied, "Oh there's not that much that went around our house." I sat down behind Hiccup and Laura.

"But seriously," I looked at Laura, "what was it like, I really want to know."

"You really want to know," I looked at Hiccup, "what it was like?"

I looked back at Laura, "Yes, I do want to know,"

Back again to Hiccup, "Oh alright. Nothing special happened around where my house was. It snowed most of the year and hailed about every other day it wasn't snowing. We lived in a small town, and that's about it." I butted in before Laura could speak, "Laura?" She replied to me, "Yes Will?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go flying with me-er, I mean, on me?"

"Sure! Why not?"

I lowered my body so she could get on. I stretched out my wings and lifted them up, but before I could bring them down, Hiccup said while looking up at his brother, "I wish I could fly with him," Laura whispered to me, "Pssst, Will," I turned my ears back so I could hear Laura better, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She wants me to give Hiccup a ride, I think... My ears dropped, because I was annoyed a little, and I whispered back, "Oh come on,"  
"Seriously Will, please do it! Look at him, he really wants to join Toothless in the sky,"

"I didn't say no now did I?"

"I guess not... Wait, does that mean that's a yes?"

I sighed annoyingly and said, "Yes, yes it does."

Laura called over to Hiccup, "Hey Hiccup!" Hiccup looked down from Toothless who was still enjoying his first flight, as a night fury that is and said, "Yea?" Laura patted on the space of saddle behind her. Hiccup looked over to me. I gestured with my head to get on. Hiccup face lit up with joy, he shot up from where he was sitting and ran over to me. Before Hiccup got on, he scratched behind my ear a little and said, "Thanks Will," I replied with, "Thank you for that scratch and also, no problem." Hiccup and Laura chuckled lightly. Hiccup hopped onto my back,_ Man, this is getting slightly difficult to carry them, I better start working out_. I said to Laura and Hiccup, "Everything ready back there?" Laura told me, "Yup, all ready, 'bout you Hiccup?" Hiccup answered, "Same here, all ready," I lifted my wings and pushed down as hard as I could and started flapping and gaining altitude. I saw Toothless flying around, I shouted to Toothless, "You better start flying 'cause I'm gunna get you!" Toothless stopped and started to hover. He then shot his head over in my direction and shouted back, "Not in a million years!" I said to Hiccup and Laura, "Hold on," Laura tried to convince me not to chase Toothless by saying, "Will, I don't think this is the best idea with Hiccu-" I cut her off because I shot after Toothless like a lightning bolt, well, we are the unholy offspring of lightning and death. Both Hiccup and Laura were screaming while I was gaining on Toothless. I had to admit, Toothless was quick, but I was quicker. I eventually caught up with Toothless and smacked him on the back with my paw. I stopped and started hovering. I shouted, "Yes! I did it!" Toothless flew back over to me and said winded, "Oh fine, I lose and you win, let's go down on the field and relax." Toothless turned his head and said, "Oh, hey Hiccup," I completely forgot that they were on my back. I said worried, "Uh-oh, we better land," I swooped down and landed on the field alongside Toothless. I immediately spun my head back and asked very concerned, "Oh god, I'm so sorry Hiccup, are you ok?" His face was still in shock and he said, "Yea, yea, it-it's ok," He climbed off my back still not really sure of what happened and walked over to Toothless. We sat down and relaxed until I heard the familiar voice of my friends, "THERE'S TWO OF THEM NOW!?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I just want to give a huge shoutout to Smokeystorm who gave me so many very good ideas for the story. Remember, reviews are immensely appreciated and so are story ideas, I will take all of them to heart and try my hardest to please everyone with the story that I am writing. Remember, review favorite, and give ideas!**

_**GMAN OUT AND OVER! BYE!**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Why hello everybody! I'm back! Sorry for the longer than usual wait, I have two giant $$ projects due at the end of the year that are worth basically half my grades in 3 classes. I've had 2 people have PM me about things that should happen and I was wondering if you guys would like the changes. One of the people, SmokeyStorm, has suggested so many good ideas and things to do with my story. The other one is DunalN2, he/she asked if I could cut back on the "texting language" (e.x. gunna and other things like that). He/She has also suggested his/her OC that I will attempted to add but probably horribly fail. If you, the reader, wants to look at her character sheet on DunalN2's profile, be warned, there are spoilers about what I'm going to do with DunalN2's OC. (BTW. Sorry smokey for not giving you a shout out sooner, I've been so forgetful!) Now then, onto what you came here for, the story.

! #$%^&*()_+EPIC LINE BREAK+_()*&^%$# !

All of our heads shot over to to where all of my friends were staring at Toothless and me. Their Mouths were wide open. I asked the group of friends with very cocky, "What? You've never seen a night fury before?" Garrett sputtered, "Well, yea, we've seen you but not two different ones in the same place!" Andre joined in, "I agree with Garrett," I replied to them, "Yea, I know, come on over here and meet the new guy, or should I say, new night fury," All of my friends started to walk over yo Toothless, very cautiously. I said to my friends, "Oh come on, he's not going to bite, or at least I don't think so. I dunno actually." I shrugged. Of course I only did this to joke with my friends. Trevor asked, "What's its name?" Toothless looked pretty offended at Trevor for saying that. Toothless bared his teeth and flattened his ears. He looked pretty pissed off. Trevor stopped walking forward and ran to hide behind Garrett. Trevor said quivering in fear behind Garrett, "Please don't eat me..." I snickered at Trevor and said, "It's a he Trevor, and I think he is pretty mad at you, aren't you Toothless." Toothless replied through his teeth, "Oh yeah, I'm pretty mad," Hiccup jumped in front of Toothless before he could do anything...that he would regret. Hiccup tried to calm Toothless down, "It's ok bud, he didn't mean it. Besides, it's not the best time to make enemies." Toothless responded very annoyed, "Fine, but only this once will you get off the hook that easily." I tried to defuse some of the tension by saying, "So, guys, this is Hiccup, and this is Toothless." Andre, trying to be funny, responded in a british accent, (I don't want to offend anyone, seriously!), "You've bloody gone mad!" (Now there's no british accent) "That's the new kid, um, what's-his-face." Trevor said to Andre, "I'm pretty sure you mean Tyler, Andre?"

"Yes! That's his name. Oh yeah, didn't you have a brother? Where is he?" Hiccup or in their eyes, Tyler, said back, "Yes I do, and he is standing right next to me." Hiccup gestured to Toothless. The looks on my friends faces had a wide mix of confusion, shock, and (I don't really know how to describe it, it's like WTF!? face). Andre said trying to make sense of what I just said, "Wait, I think there's something you're not telling me," He got up into my face with a very interrogative look on his face. I said to Andre back, "Oh yea, guess what happened then."

"Something tells me that the same thing that happened to you, Will, happened to..." I finished his sentence by saying, "Payton?"

"Yes, that's his name. So, you're telling me, that this night fury, who you call 'Toothless' is the new kid, Paton?"

"Yes, that is true,"

"And Tyler who you call 'Hiccup' is the rider of Payton?"

"Yes,"

"Then why do you call them Hiccup and Toothless?"

"Ask them then," Andre turned to Hiccup and Toothless and said, "So, why does Will call you that?" Toothless replied, "Well, we actually gave each other those nicknames."

"But why Hiccup and Toothless?"

"I was getting to that. My little brother, Tyler would always hiccup a lot so thats why he has the name Hiccup and.."  
"Well what about your name?"

Toothless replied a little more annoyed, "I was getting to that Andre. I got the name of Toothless, because I lost most of my permanent teeth. And most of my teeth were fake, until now." Toothless unsheathed his teeth and pointed to them. Trevor added on, "So, should we call you Hiccup and Toothless?" Hiccup replied, "Sure, if you want,"

"Yea, I think it'll be easier. So it's settled. We shall from now on call you guys Hiccup, and Toothless." I said to everyone, "Alright, now that that's settled, let's get going." We started to walk back over to the courtyard when we walked by a girl. I walked past her and I felt something hit my tail and then I heard something hit the ground, hard. I turned around to see the girl I just walked past on the ground, face into the concrete. I rushed over to her side. I nudged her head and said, "Oh my god, i'm so sorry, are you okay?" She sat up, pushed my head away and said, "Just get away from me!" She got up onto her feet. I asked her if she was okay again and she said, "Just go away!" Her skin started to turn darker. I asked again, "Are you sure you're alright?" Her skin continued to get darker, "Yes I'm fine, just leave me alone," The girl started to run away. I shouted, "Wait!" She went around a corner. Laura said to me, "Will, wait. That's my friend, Dunal. She doesn't like it when people follow her."

"I don't care, I need to make sure she's okay."

"Well, I'm going with you,"

"No, I'm going by myself."

"Fine, just make sure Dunal is okay."

"Alright I will."

~! #$%^&*())_+End of Chapter 5+_)(*&^%$# !~

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i'm also a little sick and today is also my BIRTHDAY! WOOOOOO! Sorry it took so long. Thanks!

GMAN OUT AND OVER! BYEEEE!


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Sorry for no update, I wanted for you all to look at a poll on my profile! I will get the next chapter up soon-ish! The poll is very important I need all of my readers to do the poll!

Thanks! Gman out and over!


End file.
